


Pressure Release

by Scroll



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-15 05:33:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4594746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scroll/pseuds/Scroll





	Pressure Release

Fenris tried to focus on the rain outside the window he was leaning against. It was one of those heavy summer rains that promised new smell sensations and lighting to release pressure. Watching Hightstown’s city lights, his forehead pressed against the cool glass he could feel his headache slowly lifting. He knew Hawke had arrived and was there, behind him. Hawke did that low humming he always did when watching someone he appreciated and was attracted to. One of the small quirks he loved about the man. 

The smell of the glass window was strange, dusty and chemical. Besides flickering eyesight, his senses became oversensitive, and he could easily pick out certain notes when this type of headache hit him.

The view was enjoyable, now that he was able to focus his eyesight. High up he looked down on the dark that was broken by the night lights of the city. The humming was in prefect harmony with the noise of the rain. As Hawke stepped up right behind Fenris the humming dropped lower into a growl. Fenris unfocused his eyesight, almost closing his eyelids. Unfocused but still seeing light softened by rain running down the window.

A hand slipped round his waist. A body pressed up against his from behind. A hand pulled him back towards that body. The hand on his stomach, slowly rose to stop over his heart. His heartbeat, so strong. A breath against his neck. A want to draw in that breath and share his own. The smell of the breath was sweet and promised. 

Fenris let his head leave the window to fall back against Hawkes shoulder. But instead of seeking the breath he turned his head to the side as Hawke hummed, nose pressed against his neck, feeling the vibration. Hawke did not move, he just inhaled the scent of Fenris. Nevertheless, the world moved and there was a blessed release of pressure. Fenris exhaled.


End file.
